Written in the Stars
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: Emma Nolan had always been the strange child in her small town. However finding out you're a Goddess and betrothed to the temperamental ruler of an underworld wasn't what she had wished for. Now she's stuck with Killian Jones in Neverland and he's far too charming for her own good. Can Emma survive the darkness or will it swallow her whole?
1. Killian Jones

**A/N: This story is going to be my own retelling of Hades and Persephone with Emma and Killian. The myth is very well known to me so I decided to add my own twists. It won't follow the myth exactly as you will be able to tell. The Gods and Goddesses will keep their OUAT names and if anyone needs clearing up as to which God or Goddess let me know in the reviews. As always enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or places depicted in this story. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

* * *

Killian hated the solitary of Neverland. While all the other Gods and Goddesses frolicked in the Enchanted Forest, he was doomed to live out his eternal life in the desolate realm. His only company were the souls of the departed, and they only passed by him briefly. He longed for contact with someone else.

And finally that day had come in the form of Tinkerbell's daughter. The young Goddess's impending birth was whispered about among all the other deities and Killian longed to see the birth of the great daughter of nature. He was determined to make her his own. When he had confronted his brother Liam about it, he casually decided that Emma was to be his betrothed. This infuriated Tink to no end but he smirked at her and returned to Neverland to await his betrothed's birth.

He marked every day off, until it was eventually the day for him to retrieve his Queen. He knew already that she would grow to become a beautiful young woman and couldn't wait for the day she would be ready to share his bed.

When he appeared in the throne room of his brother's castle he looked around, bewildered that Liam was nowhere to be seen.

He sought him out, finally finding him standing in the nursery that was meant for Emma. The cradle was empty and cold. Immediately Killian knew something was wrong.

"Brother where is Emma?"

Liam turned to look at him, a cold stare that didn't stop Killian from becoming enraged by his next word.

"Gone."

"What?!" He bellowed. On a normal day he had a poor temper. Now his short fuse was destroyed and instantly darkness swept across the Enchanted Forest and subsequently the earth realm below them.

"Tinkerbell hid her from you."

"We had a deal!"

Thunder boomed in the distance, threatening Killian to calm down, but he couldn't see reason. His brother made a deal with him. Liam never went back on his deals.

"Do you not think I know that?" Liam bellowed back, letting the thunderstorm of his emotions rage upon the earth below.

"Why did you let her leave?!"

"I didn't let her leave! Tinkerbell took her to Earth and left her. She would rather _mortals_ raise her than let you near her daughter."

"We are betrothed Liam." Anger flashed darker in his brothers eyes but he didn't care, "Who are you to decide that it is now null and void because Tink ran away with her daughter."

"Killian you don't understand," Liam's shoulders fell only slightly, "I can't just bring her back now. Tink made sure that Emma was bound to the earth."

"Well figure something out," Killian demanded, ignoring the violence of the storm outside, "She is _mine._"

Liam sighed and the storm died down. Killian let his anger seep away from him, allowing the darkness he brought with him to dissipate.

"She will be bound to the mortal realm until her eighteenth birthday. On that day you may take her. Do not breathe a word of this to Tinkerbell. If she finds out you know she will try everything in her power to stop you."

Killian beamed at his brother, suddenly thankful that he was the ruler of all Gods. If Liam decreed it that made it final. He bowed swiftly and returned to Neverland before Tinkerbell realized what had happened.

He sat on his throne, playing idly with his mirror. He spoke her name and the image of a baby appeared. Her traced her face on the mirror, silently hoping this would be able to hold him off for eighteen long years.


	2. Emma Nolan

**A/N: This story will be told from Emma's perspective in first person from this chapter on. Enjoy!**

* * *

They say that the day I was born the world witnessed one of the deadliest thunderstorms to date. I hadn't been told too much on the subject other than the fact that more than twenty people were killed in my area alone and hundreds more around the country. The reason for the storm was never explained. It popped up and disappeared in under ten minutes.

That was all it took to kill that many people. To some this freak of nature storm caused a sudden boost in the storm-chaser community. For others, like myself, it meant having to bury our only family. I wasn't even an hour old when I was dropped off at the nearest church. The police figured that my biological mother must have given me up then was killed in the storm. No one could find a hospital that had delivered me and no one could find her.

Just like the storm I was suddenly there.

It wasn't like I had a rough past though. Immediately I was adopted by Mary Margaret and David Nolan. They were all the family I needed. As their daughter I was loved beyond comparison. Dad was the local handyman in the sleepy town of Storybrooke, Maine where Mom worked in the elementary school. The small town was all I ever knew. It was quiet and safe, exactly where I loved to be.

Though I had a loving home, things at school weren't always the best. I wasn't exactly a normal child. My parents preferred to tell me I was _gifted._ The school preferred to call it _special._ And the kids, well the kids preferred to call me _freak._

I wasn't like I could hurt anyone with my "gifts". All I could do was make plants blossom, make them even more beautiful than they had originally appeared. Animals were never afraid of me and I was never nervous around them. They were my true friends.

Although demonstrating this unique talent in third grade wasn't the wisest choice I found out eventually. My parents called me a little miracle, their little miracle, and encouraged me to test out my abilities.

I only played around with it at home. If I tried at school the others would be too freaked out by me. If I tried to go into the woods I always felt eyes on me, even when I was younger. The eyes were always watching me in the forest. Watching and waiting. For what, well I wasn't sure. I was sure about one thing though. They scared me to death.

I should have known that venturing into the forest on my eighteenth birthday wasn't the brightest of ideas. My gut told me not to do it but something else pulled me to the darkness. Almost immediately I could feel the eyes on me but I ignored it, walking farthing into the woods than I ever had.

When I stumbled on the well then I knew I should have turned around. Right then. But being stubborn Emma Nolan I had to investigate the mysterious well. When I heard an animal down in the darkness I peered over the well.

The eyes never stopped watching me.

I used my cell phone as a flashlight, trying to see what animal was trapped in the well. When I saw none I began to search around the well. There wasn't a single animal in sight.

I huffed and turned back to the path, determined to go home and put this silly business behind me. However that had seemed to be a lot harder said than done when someone had blocked my exit.

I had never seen him before and he practically oozed danger. From the top of his dark hair to the bottom of his black boots I knew that it wasn't good for me.

"Hello," he smiled at me and I glanced around. I hadn't heard him following me and no one would go into the woods after me. I took a step back and he took two steps forward.

"Hi?"

"I'm Killian," he swept into a deep bow and I felt an eyebrow raise at his unusual antics, "Killian Jones. May I ask your name?"

His accent and wild gestures made me snicker. He practically walked out of one of the Shakespeare plays I was studying in school. I gave a grand curtsy in return, deciding to play along with him. Though I knew that this situation didn't usual spell out good news for most people, I couldn't help but feel relaxed in his presence.

"Emma Nolan." He grinned at my response as I giggled. I was feeling giddy all of a sudden, deciding that I must have been in a dream. That was my only explanation for the events that were unfolding.

"Emma." He murmured and immediately my body hummed at the sound. I shifted uncomfortably, this wasn't starting to feel like a dream anymore. I looked around, determined to run back home.

"Well," I took a few steps to the right that he followed, continuing to block my path, "I'll be going home now."

His grin turned feral, and I shifted uncomfortably again. I took a few more steps that he matched and I could tell this was all a game to him. I had my fight or flight instincts telling me to get out of this area. Get out and never look back.

So I did just that. I broke out into a sprint toward the woods opposite him. I could hear him following me and it pushed me farther. Adrenalin was the only thing keeping my feet from tripping over every root that fell in my path. I heard a voice in the back of my mind tell me to use my gifts.

So I did. I threw my arm back, hoping that whatever I was doing would work. Immediately a wall of thorns sprung up, curling around everything in the path. Hopefully that would stop him.

I slowed down, looking for a hiding spot. I ducked into the shadows, leaning up against a tree, breathing heavily. I made a mental note to go to the gym more. I strained to hear his footsteps but the forest was eerily quiet.

A hand clamped down on my mouth and another on my arm and the tree I was leaning against turned into hard muscles. I screamed against the skin that was blocking my air. I struggled, trying to kick and fight against the maniac that literally came from the shadows.

"Got you." He whispered in my ear. If I hadn't witnessed the next event with my own eyes I probably would have never believed it happened.

Suddenly the shadows dissolved around us and I was released as our feet landed on stone. Stone that belonged to no building in Storybrooke. Stone that suddenly materialized under my feet. Stone that was suddenly coming to greet my sight as I fainted. Letting the oblivion calm my mind down.


End file.
